Ahsoka Tano
by 101The Only One101
Summary: Her name is Ahsoka Tano. She lived in the Temple. She was skilled in light saber combat. She had a strong connection with the force.


Many of us remember Ahsoka Tano, a promising Jedi in the eyes of many. She disappeared from the watchful eyes of fans when she left the Jedi Order. She never was showed in the original episodes for some reason. She starred in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars: The Clone Wars Seasons 1-5.

Ahsoka Tano is one of the youngest Jedi to be seen. She was born on c. 36 BBY. She was brought to the Temple by Jedi Master Plo Koon at age 3. From then on, she was placed in the Clawmouse clan. She moved up to the rank of Padawan at age 14, two years younger than most Initiates. Jedi Grandmaster Yoda, and several other Jedi including Jedi Knight Anakin SKywalker, believed at several times, she would graduate to the rank of Jedi Knight sooner than most Jedi Padawans. Ahsoka would not see that day as she left the Order after she was falsely accused for bombing the Jedi Temple. The Order turned their back on her and she left. Gone with the wind and another face in the crowd. This motion might have saved her from dying in Order 66.

Ahsoka Tano's lightsaber skills were advanced for her age. She carried a main lightsaber and a shoto, referred to as dual blades. Ahsoka prefered her unorthodox Shien reverse grip over a more usual grip such as. She paired her fighting style with Form IV, Ataru and Form V, Djem So/Shien. Ahsoka also received some training with Form VI, Niman. She began to learn the aspects of Jar'Kai when she paired her main blade with a shoto. Form IV, Ataru was an aggressive style, better used for single opponents. It's not recommended for lightsaber contact, restricted spaces, or opponents carrying blasters. Ataru is fast-paced and is more fitting used with flips and leaping strikes. Form V, Shien was more of a defense form as it's a better form to block blaster bolts and Djem So is a better form for lightsaber combat. Both forms were purposed to use an opponents' attack against themselves as Shien's main priority was to send blaster bolts back to the shooter(s) and Djem So's focus was to strike back instantly after a blow is dealt. Djem So/Shien is more fitting with power attacks and promptly followed by a counter-strike. Form VI, Niman was has a relaxed emphasis on lightsaber work and was for Jedi who preferred studying and diplomacy rather than using their lightsaber. To make up for the moderate blade work, Niman users would use force attacks such as telekinetic pulls and shoves with lightsaber blows and strikes. Jar'kai was the style of dual blading which would be a better form for facing multiple opponents.

Ahsoka Tano's connection to the force was very strong and thus, she could perform many acrobatic features with the aid of the force. She could Force Jump and carry out extensive mental power, telekinesis, as shown during the battle of Christophsis where Ahsoka force pulls a huge wall down, timing it so that her Master, Anakin Skywalker, would not be crushed and the droids would. She was also skilled in Force Push as she saved Jedi Knight Luminara Unduli's life with it. Ahsoka also had a powerful force sense, as she was able to sense Master Plo Koon's remains of his fleet after the Malevolence had destroyed them and she could sense the children that bounty hunter Cad Bane had taken. She also learned the Force Mind Trick.

Ahsoka Tano has many relationships to many people. She is most notably known for her friendship between her Master, Anakin Skywalker. She also has a strong friendship between Padmé Amidala and Barriss Offee. In addition, she also grew to view Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi as a friend. Ahsoka viewed all clones as her friends and individual beings. She is seen as having a somewhat romantic attraction to Lux Bonteri. She also became a friend-like figure to those she met on missions.

Ahsoka Tano was involved in many war conflicts. She participated in the Battle of Christophsis, Battle of Teth, Duel on Tatooine, Battle of Gwori, Mon Gazza mission, The Malevolence, A droid gone missing, Mission to Skytop Station, Capture of Gunray, Capture of Dooku, Skywalker's revival, Battle of Maridun, Mission to Naboo, Battle of Ryloth, Retaking the capital city, Felucia and punishment, Taking back the stolen holocron, Chasing a bounty hunter, Second Battle of Geonosis, Invasion on a supply ship, Lost lightsaber, Return to Felucia, Chasing Boba Fett, Rescue mission, Corruption on Mandalore, Thwarting an assassin, Experiencing politics, Mission to Mortis, Rescuing Even Piell, Felucia and Wasskah, Civil war on Mon Calamari, Life during the Clone Wars, Battle of Umbara, Battle of Kiros, Mission to Zygerria, Battle of Kadavo, Mandalore and Carlac, Outer Rim cantina, Battle of Onderon, Captured by Ohnaka, Battle on Florrum, Battle on Cato Neimoidia, Temple Bombing, Imprisonment and Escape, Duel and Capture, and Trial and aftermath.

Ahsoka is a Jedi to be truly remembered, even if she never progressed further than the role of Jedi Padawan. Ahsoka Tano is remembered for being one of the youngest, a powerful, and promising Jedi. Ahsoka is truly a wonderful girl and has a heart of pure gold. Ahsoka is a beautiful, daring, courageous, smart, tough, and independent girl.


End file.
